Ducil
'Appearance' Height: '''Average child height '''Build: '''Petite, slightly unhealthily thin '''Main color: '''Grey '''Markings: '''Gray tips of ears with a circle under neath them. Gray circles around her eyes, gray glove and boot like markings. Had a line along her tail in the at same gray. Light grey fingers, toes and bottom of tail '''Skin color: '''Light gray muzzle, inner ears and chest '''Eye style and color: '''Oval, golden eyes with slitted pupils '''Hair/Quil/Dread style: '''Has a bunch of hair to one side to form a bang, hair in the back is shoulder lenght and floofy. Front of the hair ends with gray tips '''Other noticeable features: *'Sickly - '''Aways has this sick vibe to her. Be it her body, colors or just the fact that she always seems injuried with bandades *'Demon form - Has a demon form that has multiple limbs and big wings. She misses her entire lower body though. And he demon form is roughly the same as a mobian child '''Overall clothing style: Wears a teal tunic with a gold colored belt over it. Wears two small wrist bands of the same color. Wears simple white leggings under the tunic. Wears flats in the teal color and gold 'Personality' Likes *Learning *Being loved *Being near people Dislikes *Conflict *Drama *Seeing Hero hurt *Being pushed aside Fav drink: Blood Fav food: Suprisingly enjoys roadkill Personality: *Open minded *Has a big heart *Easily gets lonely *Dependant *Needy for attention *Cuddle bug *Childish *Worries easily *Overprotective 'Abilities and Skills' Strenghts: *Huge scythe like demon arms are able to cut straight through bone *Has wings so can fly Weaknesses: *All normal demon weaknesses *Needs a bond to stay alive *Mostly uses the blood she has stored within herself and when it runs out, so do her powers Abilities: ' *'Blood manipulation - Is able to control blood, able to control it's movement as well as causing it to harden and attack with that *'Healing' - Not quite able to heal herself but is able to heal people she is near from just about any injury except dead. Takes a toll on her and lowers the blood she has left 'History' *Born to unknown parents and just kinda left to her own devices practically right away *Really struggled to stay alive even how young as she was *Was found by a few demons who kept her alive as much as they could *At least till she was old enough to learn how to take on a mobian form and head off into the world to make pacts *Really struggles to master that shifting, finalizes it at 20 with full control *Says her thank yous to the demons that helped raising her and kept her safe from harm *Sets out in the world and has multiple pacts with people *Most often getting found by hunters and hurt *In a few cases was forced to break the bond due to the other not upholding their part of it *This continues for quite a while as she learns more and more about mobians, feel oddly comftrable around them despite them fighting ammongst eachother and the hunters about *Runs into Hero who is laying dying *Frantically forces him to make a pact with her to safe him *He accept and bonds with her at 14 *The two having an almost symbiotic bond with eachother, needing the other to survive *She starts to teach him more about demons and he teaches her more about mobians *Accidently sparks Hero's intrest in the bad and evil *Tries to steer his attention away from it but fails to do so *Sees how Hero becomes obsessed with the idea of evil and cleansing the world *On a night stroll hears screaming for help *Heads over with Hero to find Adamas getting beat up and saves him with Hero *Apaprantly Adamas has a similar intrest, not that happy with it *Helps out as they set up their bases for their church of evil *Stays away from Adamas and sticks close to Hero whom she helps get more members involved *In the course saving Penny and recruiting her as part of them *Notices Hero and Veavus meeting and all, can't deny that she feels bad vibes comming from this *MAIA rears it's ugly head *Often left to keep gaurd over the church as Hero does out *Apparantly Hero and Veavus had grown close *Churchs gets attack and a large ammount of followers killed *Hero shortly after is taken against his will and greatly injured by Dave and Goodwill *Learns of Veavus saving him *Remains close to Hero in his healing, worried about the fact that she can only barely heal some of the injuries due to holy magic *Feels quilty as hell that she allowed him to be hurt *Hero gets excussed from the hospital and heads to what is left of his following *Is send at some point to check on Veavus, heals his spinal injury *Reports this back with Hero brushing it off *Sees him growning more and more paranoid though *Tries to stop him from making harsh decisions, fails at that *He practically tries to kill himself with a groupd of followers as they invade MAIA, hurries to warn Veavus and beg for help, apparantly he can't remember her or Hero but he still helps *Feels guilty as all hell as she watches an injuried Hero get chewed out by multiple people *Tries her best to cheer him up but completely fails *Hero heals enough to leave *In his anger and pain breaks the pact with Ducil despite her panicked attempts to stop him *Doesn't quite leave him though, sticks near him *Veavus manages to get him to chance his mind and re makes a pact with him again *Watching Hero just get worse and worse *Blames Veavus who keeps chewing him out and comfronts him about this *At least helped making this better again between those two mostly after certain details got brought up *Noticed a certain change with Hero, one that makes even her uncomfterable and scared *Unable to help him, seeing him stuck in that depressed state as well as that underlying bad feeling *Honest to god panicking after the last stunt he pulled *Knows what he is up to by now and does not approve *Still supports him though despite doing more of her own thing these days 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' *Her mobian form is a child due to her demon side's size as well as the fact that she is still a child if it comes to demon age *Tends to look sickly due to how odd her demon form looks * Category:Minor Characters Category:Fox Category:Demon Category:Female Category:Alive